Miss Me?
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Brian is drunk and hallucinating whilst at the White Party without Justin


Set when Brian goes to The White Party without Justin.

"What about that one?" Brian is drunk. He's high too, drugs and alcohol buzzing through his blood. That's why he can hear Justin picking out players for their game, that's why he can practically feel Justin's breath against his cheek when Justin is tucked up in bed a thousand miles away in the Pitts.

"Too short." Brian mumbles to himself. The guy standing at the bar next to him, 5 foot 10, dark hair, hot as hell, stops undressing Brian with his eyes and stares at him like he's gone crazy. Brian flashes him a smile and looks back at the crowd.

"Ok, how about that one?" Justin says, hands all over Brian, and Brian can feel them now, hot little hands worming their way under his t-shirt, fingers splaying out over ribs.

"No." The guy at the bar gives him one last look before pushing himself off and into the dance floor. Justin's grip on Brian's hip tightens.

"Why not?" He asks. Brian shakes his head; the room spins and takes a while to catch up.

"You're not even here." Brian says, Justin laughs into his ear, presses a kiss to his neck.

"How about that one." Justin says and Brian sees immediately which one he means, he looks just like Justin, blonde, mega watt smile, eyes that seem innocent at the same time as not. Justin laughs again. "He's perfect."

"I hate you." Brian says, pushing himself off the bar, stalking towards the blonde. He looks around when he sees Brian approaching, like he can't quite believe that Brian is heading towards him and Brian hears Justin laugh, feels Justin's fingers looped into his belt. Brian places his hand on the boys shoulder and leans in, whispers right into his ear and feels him shudder.

"Get on your knees. Show me you're as good as you look." He says and presses slightly on his shoulder. The boy is on his knees in the middle of the dance floor before he's even able to get his name out and Brian winds his fingers into his hair. His hair feels like Justin's, but his bottom lip isn't as full and Brian has the urge to lift his phone and call Justin, get Justin to talk to him down the phone whilst this boy is on his knees. He ignores the urge, tightens his grip on the boys hair instead.

The boy is good. Not quite as good as Justin, but Brian's still comes, a hollow orgasm that leaves him still wanting, pulls the boy up to his feet. Brian wants to kiss him, wants to lean forward and taste himself in the boys mouth but they don't do that, him and Justin don't kiss other people on the mouth. So Brian pulls him close, cups his crotch, heel pressing in almost painfully and the boy groans, closes his eyes and leans his head back. Brian goes for the throat, pressing his lips to the skin, imagining the taste of Justin on his lips rather than someone else. Brian holds him as he shudders. The boy goes to kiss Brian, leans in and Brian dodges, pushes him towards the crowd and he's immediately snapped up by others. There is a fleeting moment when they're eyes meet and Brian feels a pang of regret at pushing him away and anger at other touching him.

He pulls out his cell. _Just got a blow job on the dance floor_, he types. And he doesn't know if he's trying to make Justin jealous or keep him in the loop. _Was he as cute as me?_ Comes the reply in about 2 minutes. Brian smiles, lazily and ignores some twink grinding up behind him. _No_ he replies and can almost see the smile of Justin's face.

Brian goes back to his hotel room alone that night, jerks off to the image of Justin above him, hand gripped round his cock tightly as Justin rubs himself on Brian's thigh and breathes into his ear.

* * *

Justin's asleep when Brian gets back to The Pitts, his face slack and his arms curled around Brian's pillow. Brian wants to fuck him awake, press his fingers into the bruise on Justin's arm, the bruise that Brian made three days ago. Justin's fingers on his spoiled hand twitch, and a frown crosses his face. Brian pulls his t-shirt off, drops his pants to the floor and crawls into bed. Justin shifts, his eyes flutter open and a smile graces his face.

"Honey, I'm home." Brian mutters, pulling Justin in close. Justin throws a leg over his thigh and shifts, his cock rubbing against Brian's skin.

"Miss me?" Justin asks, voice thick with sleep and his eyes are closed again.

"No." Justin turns his head and breathes in, smelling Brian's skin.

"Liar." He says as Brian rolls them, presses Justin into the mattress. Justin wraps his legs around him, lifts his hips. Brian leans down and kisses him, tasting sleep and Justin and Justin moans into it. A condom wrapper hits him on the forehead and he pulls back to see Justin grin before he rolls his hips up into Brian's.

"Fuck me." He says, "Fuck me like you wanted to all weekend." And Brian does just that, presses into the tight heat, fucks Justin hard, comes buried deep inside.

"I missed you too by the way." Justin says, curling up against Brian. Brian snorts and opens his mouth to tell Justin he didn't miss him. Justin's head comes up and he looks at Brian, smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He leans down and kisses him. "It's a good thing I can read your mind." He says. Brian raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," says Justin, "Otherwise I'd think you didn't care." By the time Brian thinks of a response, Justin is asleep, fingers curled on Brian's chest, warm and heavy on Brian's side.

"I did miss you Sunshine." He whispers, presses a kiss to Justin's sweat slick forehead and falls asleep with his fingers wrapped around Justin's wrist.


End file.
